A Better Life
by Marilyn Love
Summary: Scully wants to run from it all. Leave it all behind, but she wants to take Mulder with her and start fresh and make a change, but she also might get more of a change than she bargained for.


Just a little X-Files mush! LoL! I have to say this story was GREATLY inspired by the song "Our Lives" by The Calling! Enjoy! ) Would also like to add that EVERY review good or bad is VERY MUCH appreciated! Thannks!

Scully's Apartment

11:06pm

There's more to life than this. I know there is. There has to be. I want to run away from the files, the work suits, the cases, the FBI, Washington, EVERYTHING. I want to run away and never look back and take just one thing with me...Mulder. Here I am, sitting in this apartment, just staring at my wall. I want to run away. I pick up the phone and am about to call Mulder, but I have a better idea. I pack a bag and take 1 last look around my apartment.

Mulder's Apartment

11:38pm

I knock slowly on Mulder's door and then a little faster. He quickly answers the door and is surprised to see me in jeans and a white shirt.

"Scully, uh..what are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asks carefully.

"I'm leaving the FBI," I start to say. "What! What are you talking about? You got a new job? Kersh transferred you didn't he?" Mulder says quickly and angrily.

"Mulder, you don't understand, I'm leaving the FBI, the x-files, there is more to life than this. I came here to tell you that I love you and I've always loved you. You can either come with me or not and if not, then at least you know how I really feel." Mulder's expression is one for the books. But his answer was more than I could hope for. Secretly, I wanted him to come with me so badly.

"Scully, I love you too," he picked up my hand, "I'm coming with you." CF smiled a huge smile, almost off my face. He went to pack a bag and no more than 5 minutes, we were on the road.

On The Road

9:43am

Mulder and I had been driving for a few hours now and we were both smiling and happy to finally get away from it all. Even though we didn't have a clue what we were doing or where we were headed.

Loplin

11:23am

We stopped at a big town called Loplin. They had everything from a mall, to a jewelry store, to a every kind of clothe stores you could imagine. I told Mulder to meet me in an hour. An hour later, we had bought some stuff and we were on our way.

"So, where to now?" Mulder asked excitedly and happy.

"Where ever the road takes us," I answer smiling. This was the best decision him and I ever made.

On The Road

9:34pm

"Hey Mulder, the sun is about to set. Why don't we watch it? It's a dirt road anyway," I say smiling. He smiles back. "Sure," he answers. I pull the car over on the dirt road and we get out and sit on the hood. The colors of the sun blend in perfect with the country scenery. I lean on him and the feeling of being so close to him sends a little jolt down my spine.

"Uh, Scully. There is something I need to talk to you about, or at least ask and I guess this is a good of time as ever. Let me start out by saying I can't believe we left our lives in D.C and starting a new one. I have wanted to ask you this for the longest time and I am going to do it now since we are starting a new life, a new life means a new beginning.

" I am very nervous from what he is trying to say, I know our decision was rash, but I thought he was happy leaving with me, maybe he already misses his life in Washington. "Scully...," he begins and reaches in his pocket, "will you marry me ?" He slid a gold little ring on my ring finger.

OH MY GOD! Mulder just asked me to marry him. I closed my mouth quickly as not to seem TOO shocked. I smile and my mouth is pretty sure still wide open, I can't even feel my body anymore, I am unbelievably numb. "Scully,...are you okay?" he asks very concerned. I am quickly brought back to life by his question.

"Yes!" I say quickly.

"Huh?" he asks confused.

"Yes, I'll marry you," I say smiling.

"Really? You sure you want to marry me?" he asks laughing.

"Yes," I say smiling and laughing, "I want to marry you, buy I big house with you, make lots of babies with you and live with you forever and ever until the day we die."

"Not even then," he says smiling.

I can't believe we are engaged, I can't describe my happiness. We hug and lift up our heads at the exact same time to kiss each other. It was so passionate and loving. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Come on honey, we'll stop at a motel and first thing in the morning, we'll go house shopping," I said laughingly.

Motel Room

7:14am

I wake up slowly and look around the room. I feel something beside me. It's Mulder. His arms around me. No more separate rooms for us in motels or hotels. I laugh quietly. Mulder wakes up.

"Hey honey, ready to go house shopping?" he asks laughing.

"Damn right!" I say laughing. I lean down and kiss and before long were packed and on the road again.

On The Road

2:00pm

"Scully,..oops I mean honey, we have looked at like 300 houses. We'll never find one!" Mulder says frustrated.

"Mulder, ...oops I mean honey, we have only looked at 8 houses and this one looks really nice in the paper. It's big. Very big."

"They always make things look nicer in pictures. It's a scam and I hope you're right about it. It looks nice and it's big enough for our 8 kids," he says laughing.

"8, you wish! You don't want that many kids anyway, we would have to have lots of sex," I say laughing.

"Oh the pain!" says Mulder putting both his hands over his face.

I elbowed him and he quieted down. We drove to the house and the picture did more than justice, it almost looked better. It was a huge 2-storey house with 53 acres.

"Wow," we both say in unison.

It was beautiful and it was at a great price. We called the sales lady and bought it immediately. After we filled out the paper work and paid for it. We both ran into it. A lot of furniture was already there, but there was lots we yet had to buy. We said we were going to start a whole new life, even if that meant leaving our old furniture and his goldfish, which he left a message on the Lone Gunman's machine to look after. We were so happy, he picked me up and spun us around. He chased me around the house until he caught me and we laughed for what seemed like hours. I hugged him and gave him a slow kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I say.

"I can't believe your little rash decision led us to engagement and buying a house and wanting to have kids together. I've never been happier in my life."

"Me either," I say and fall asleep in his arms.

The Mulder's House

2 Years Later

Scully writing in her diary

Dear Diary,

Two years have passed since Mulder and I have moved from our DC life. We have never been happier. We had out beautiful wedding, we have our daughter Aurora and we are expecting another child soon as I am 5 months pregnant. Fox is a wonderful father and husband and I can't say I could be happier. I got all this from one decision. I remember my father used to say 'good things happen slowly, great things happen all at once'. I really, truly believe him. My lesson is these are the days worth living, these are the years were given', these are the moments, these are the times, let's make this the best time of our lives. Nothing truer than that.

Yours Truly,

Dana Mulder

end

I hope you liked it. That song I mentioned at the top of the page on my 1rst note was a real gem and one of my fav songs. I hope you liked my story. Thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEASE )


End file.
